Amazon
by our dancing days
Summary: "She loved her cold, hard beauty, all angles and smirks and hair as wild and as black as her heart. She never wished for Dromeda's sweet, brown eyes or Cissy's princess-blonde hair. Not Bella; she was the belladonna, and she liked it that way." / 20 things you never knew about Bellatrix Lestrange.


**20 things you never knew about Bellatrix Lestrange, **or, **Amazon.**

* * *

**1. **Bellatrix was a regular Amazon queen, or so her sister Andromeda used to tell her at the age of thirteen. But she had learnt not to trust Dromeda, so she brushed off the idea, and never thought of it again.

Bellatrix never took Astronomy, but she kind of wished she had.

**2. **She loved her cold, hard beauty, all angles and smirks and hair as wild and as black as her heart. She never wished for Dromeda's sweet, brown eyes or Cissy's princess-blonde hair. Not Bella; she was the belladonna, and she like it that way.

**3. **Bellatrix first performed an Unforgivable on their Muggle neighbour's hamster at the age of five - what could she say? She was curious.

**4. **There were two perfectly symmetrical scars on the palms of her hands from when she broke a mirror when she was eleven.

Bellatrix never believed in _seven years bad luck._

**5. **She was nineteen when she told her new husband Rodolphus on the first day of their honeymoon that he wouldn't be getting any heirs from her. To the untrained eye, it seemed as though neither of them could've cared less.

**6. **The first person to ever perform _Crucio _on Bellatrix was Andromeda.

She didn't say a single word for three days until she challenged her sister to a rematch. Andromeda learnt the hard was that there were only three Unforgivables, because no one wanted to mention the others.

**7. **Bellatrix's parents were scared of her, in a way.

She was too temperamental, too superficial, too brutal, too _Black. _The inbred insanity tempted to seep into every generation, but in every generation, there was always one that was a little more... well, just a little more. Bellatrix was that _one. _

Seeing as her father's sister, her Aunt Walburga, was _the one _of their generation, perhaps they had a right to be scared, not that they showed it.

**8. **When she was younger, Bellatrix made a point of dancing out in the rain, to make her hair frizz and annoy her darling mother. The only thing she could never transfigure was an umbrella. They all ended up broken.

Bellatrix found that she didn't really care.

**9. **She never said it. She never thought it, or spoke of it, or gave any inclination that she knew of its existence_. Love. _From the outside, it seemed as though the closest Bellatrix ever got to it was her obsession with Tom Riddle; obsessive love is still love, after all.

**10. **Dromeda had always been the perfect picture of elegance, superiority and poise. It was almost as if she had been born with her knees together, her back straight and her eyes forward, her charming but cunning smile just another feature.

Cissy was made for dinner parties, for balancing tea trays and entertaining guests. She floated in ballrooms and sung like an angel. She was the delicate, lovely ornament at her husband's side.

Bella was always a bit more of a loose cannon - she didn't dab her mouth with the corner of her napkin, didn't use the standard pureblood etiquette, and always rested her pale elbows on the dinner table.

Funny how Andromeda Tonks was a blood traitor, Narcissa Malfoy betrayed her husband, and Bellatrix Lestrange was queen of their world, for a moment or two.

**11. **She was in love, once, and when Andromeda was blasted off the tapestry, Bellatrix wondered if Mother would pay that much attention to her if she married a Muggleborn.

Or maybe a Gryffindor.

**12. **Bellatrix wanted to be a Ravenclaw rather than a Snake. The Hat told her that she wasn't intelligent enough, so she threatened to curse it, to show it just how good at studying she really was.

It put her in Slytherin anyway.

**13. **"Daddy." Bellatrix only called her father Daddy when he was drunk and she needed to sweeten him up. She nodded to the only slightly more sober woman beside him. "Daddy's mistress."

"I'm not his _mistress," _the woman slurred. Bellatrix knew this was a usual occurrence, and so left before Dromeda came tearing down the stairs to tend to their father's every whim and kick his one-night stand out into the London night. She really did hate her father.

**14. **She forgot to forgive them, and that was that.

**15. **"Leave, then, blood traitor. Or aren't you as Gryffindor as you tell wittle Siwius you are?"

"Fuck off, Bella," Andromeda snarled, lifting up her suitcase. "Do try not to smile too much when Mother burns me off the tapestry. It does nothing for your looks." In fact, Bellatrix didn't smile at all, not that Andromeda would ever know that.

**16. **Bellatrix was the only one to have inherited the classic grey Black eyes.

Sirius Black died laughing too.

**17. **When Bellatrix was very young, she and Andromeda dressed baby Narcissa up as a fairytale princess. By the time Cissy was six, Druella had broken her tiara, burnt Dromeda's fairy books and Bella had been praised for punishing her younger sisters. Harshly.

**18. **Narcissa had always been Bellatrix's favourite. She was cunning in a way that was different from most; more subtle. She knew what she wanted. That was more than Bellatrix could say.

Well; she liked Narcissa Black, the girl with blonde hair and a charming smile and who singularly held the secrets of the entire Slytherin house.

Narcissa Malfoy was a harsh, white-blonde haired woman with a strained smile and high cheekbones who was dragged into a war she didn't understand. Cissy, her smirking, poetic, melodramatic Cissy, had died a long time ago.

**19. **"An Amazon queen," Bellatrix laughed to herself, slashing her wand back and forth in some twisted version of a hero's sword. The night sky hung full and gleaming above her, the star Bellatrix, the Amazon Star, dimmed next to the likes of Sirius. "Fitting."

Bellatrix's last thought, however, was that she should've buried the hamster.

**20. **Her rebellion was a brutal one. _"Crucio." _

* * *

I wanted to show Bellatrix in more of a human light - if you want more information on the last 'thing', check out my story, **The Black Swans, **which goes into more detail about the life of the sisters.

Also, please check out my three other '20 things': **Daffodil**, **Galaxy** and **Star.**

Coming up next are: **Prince**, **Knight** and **Vision** - keep an eye out for them, and, review_?_~


End file.
